Bundle of Joof¦ Final Fantasy 7
Jerd and friends take on the Marsh Cave. Synopsis Jared thanks the audience, as he didn't expect such a positive reaction for this series. Jared likes being able to play what he wants rather then what is new or trendy. Jared played some more off screen to not waste time. Joof gets beaten up by ogres. Jared doesn't want to use any spells before the Marsh Cave, which is the first real dungeon. Jared thanks everyone who made fan art. Jared loves the music in the song, and apologizes for sounding like a usual let's player. Jared is annoyed by the Great Imps who deal more damage then Jared would like before the Marsh Cave. Jared enters the Marsh Cave. Jared tries to remember where to go, and fights Shadows. Jared heads down a ladder, still conserving his spells. A large room contains a lot of treasure. He finds bones and crawls. Ian gets paralyzed. Jared discusses how some of the chests are locked, and need the mystic key. Joof one shots one of the bones. The bats say kee-kee. Ian goes last in a battle against skeletons making his harm spell almost worthless. Jared finds Gargoyles, and starts singing. Peeb gets a critical, killing one of the gargoyles instantly. Jared would get in and get out as a kid, wasting a lot of resources. The party is healed. Many ghouls appear, and they strike first! Peeb is paralyzed, but Ian's harm spell took most of them out. Jared does not have enough heals! Jared gets to the lowest floor. The party fights a muck, which doesn't burn very well. Peeb gets the first over 200 attack. Jared thinks a smart man would take the crown and get out. Arachnids appear, and worries about the poison. Jared thinks arachnid sounds more terrifying then spider. Jared finds a house item in a chest. Jared finds poisonous scum. Jared realizes that only magic hurts them, and decides to run. Peeb struggles with his paralysis. The R. Bone has a lot of hit points that the rest of the party widdles down. Jared should have cast a spell. Ian attempts to heal the party. Jared comes across the crown, and prepares for the fight. Everyone gets healed more. Three wizards appear. Jared starts by muting the wizards, followed by a lightning spell. The wizard's sprites are copied from mind flayers from AD&D. The wizards are defeated, but both casters are down to 30 heath. Jared warns that the wizards can reappear! Jared is worried about his current situation as he tries to heal. Jerd is his with poison. Joof takes several hits from bones. Joof looks adorable as he bundles up. Jared tries to save Joof. Peeb runs away from ghouls. The party escapes. Jared uses the cabin to heal and save. Jared goes back to Elfland fighting more enemies along the way. Jared discusses about the plot that he skipped over. Jared sells his old items, and buys the Fast spell. Jared heads into the castle. Jared makes a drug joke when only HERB can wake up the prince. Jared got through the Marsh Cave without death! Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos